Forum:Maon Kurosaki -Cosplay Rei?
So, for those of you who don't know or don't remember who Maon Kurosaki is, she's the singer of all the ending themes of HOTD. Anyways to get to the point, I was watching her MV for the 1st ED of To Aru Majutsu no Index II today, and I noticed that in the later half of the MV (about 2 min onward)...she was wearing something highly resembling the Fujimi Gakuen uniform. She also completed it with the long black socks that Rei wears. The only thing that looked a bit off was her hair, which lacked the hair antenna & etc, but the colour in general seemed to be the same...soo....go check out "Magic World" by Maon Kurosaki and look carefully around the 2min-4min mark for short scenes where Maon can be seen cosplaying Rei. 05:13, March 3, 2011 (UTC) That's definitely Rei cosplay. The uniform is correct, and, other than the lack of antennae, her hair is almost perfect. There's a shot towards the end that shows her face when she's in the costume that I compared to a picture of Rei, and it's as close as it could be without looking fake. Here's a link to the video if anyone wants to watch it: Magic World Turambar1 ''' 01:19, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Haha...I'd like to mention that somewhere on the Rei article...but I guess we just don't have a place to put that kind of information eh? 06:03, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, since Maon does play such a significant role in the series, maybe we could just create an article for her. She's done voice work, sings all of the ending themes, and even has an album called "H.O.T.D.". I think she deserves her own page.Turambar1 ' 13:22, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...I was so shocked to see she was the voice for "them" under the cast list...lol. Well I don't know if you own her album or not, but it's just basically all the ending themes in one album. I wonder what we'll have to categorize her page as though... 04:45, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't have her album, but I know about it. I guess we could put it in the same category as Daisuke and Shouji, though they don't even have a category right now. Their pages aren't easy to find without doing a search. I'm thinking we could create some kind of "Real World" category to put pages like those in.'Turambar1 ' 05:18, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps we can feature them on the Wikia main page? I mean, we can still have like a show staff category, but perhaps it'd be cool to feature them smack on the first page. Maybe that will give them the credit they deserve? 00:35, March 8, 2011 (UTC) That's a good idea for Daisuke and Shouji, but I'm not sure Maon would need to be there. I don't think she's quite important enough to be featured next to the mangaka.'Turambar1 ''' 01:13, March 8, 2011 (UTC)